What If I Kissed You?
by PokerFace312
Summary: One rainy evening, Sayaka happens upon Kyouko and invites her to stay the night.


_This is… the church that Kyouko said used to be her father's… _Sayaka thought as she approached the weathered building. It was evening already, but she found herself walking towards it, her hands shoved into the pockets of her beige jacket, not minding the soft rain that fell on her head.

Stepping through the large doors, she was shocked by how cold it was inside. Rather than insolate it, the stone that the church was made of held the cold that seeped through the shattered stained glass windows, causing chills to run through her body. Still for whatever reason she found herself walking between the pews, gazing at what remained of the altar until she felt her foot knock something over, spilling something onto the ground.

Apples?

"Hey!" a voice yelled angrily, causing Sayaka to whip around. A few rows back, Kyouko was lounging on one of the benches, pack of Rocky in her hand with one poised between her lips. How had Sayaka not noticed her? "What did I tell ya about wasting food!?"

"Ah, sorry… I didn't see it," Sayaka responded simply, kneeling to pick them up. A moment later, a hand appeared to help her.

The two were silent for as they worked. Once done, the red haired girl sat back down on a pew and, when Sayaka took the place beside her, she finally spoke, a hint of annoyance present in her otherwise calm voice. "Why're you here anyway?"

"…I was taking a walk. It started raining, so I thought I'd come in here until it stopped." This wasn't completely true. It had already been raining for at least a half hour before she had even ventured out in the first place. When she'd seen the soft spits of water hitting her bedroom window, she'd decided to go out in order to clear her head, which was still filled with the mixed emotions of becoming a Puella Magi and, as a result, losing Kyousuke. "I could ask you the same question though."

"What? It's my father's church, why shouldn't I be here?" Kyouko replied haughtily before nervously changing her answer with an exaggerated sigh after seeing Sayaka raise her eyebrows. "I got kicked out of the hotel I was staying in, 'kay? They found out that the money I was paying with was stolen, so it's not like I had much choice."

"Serves you right," Sayaka laughed meanly, still bitter towards the girl who seemed to prefer personal gain to others' wellbeing.

"Well gee. That's kind of ya," the red haired girl glared, "I apologize for having no other means of income. It's not like I save those people's sorry asses a dozen times a day after all."

"A dozen times? You don't think that's overselling yourself just a touch?"

Kyouko simply averted her gaze, the two going quiet as the oppressive atmosphere set in.

"So… you don't have anywhere to stay then?" This time it was Sayaka who broke the silence.

"I'm stayin' here. I thought that much was obvious."

"…And you're okay with that?"

"Does it make a difference if I'm not?"

"I was just thinking that maybe…" the blue haired girl thought aloud, unsure why she was saying such to the girl she'd only recently met, "Maybe you could stay at my house."

"Huh!?" Kyouko's head whipped to face her before turning down quickly as Sayaka noticed the other girl's pallor redden slightly.

"It'd just be for the night, of course," she continued. "My mom's out of town for the next couple days, so she isn't around to say no after all. Normally I wouldn't offer," she shot a harsh look at the other girl, "but it's cold out today, so I figure I should."

Again, a moment of silence passed between the two until finally Kyouko, still not meeting Sayaka's gaze, slowly nodded her head. "…If it isn't too much trouble, then yeah. It'd be nice to have a proper place to sleep…"

"Alright then!" Without another world, Sayaka stood and made a move for the large oak door, smiling to herself as she heard Kyouko follow, bag of apples still in hand.

"Are ya sure it's okay if I stay here?" Kyouko questioned as Sayaka crossed in front of her, the two now nearing the latter's house.

"Don't worry about it. It's only for one night after all." Despite her confident words though, there was a hint of uneasiness in her tone. Nonetheless, she unlocked the door and they stepped inside, Sayaka informing Kyouko where everything was as they proceeded down the narrow hall; "That's the kitchen – try not to eat everything. The bathroom's there. And this," she stopped before a door near the end, "is my room."

"Wait… Ya don't mean we're gonna to be sleeping in the same room, do you?" Despite trying to hide it, Kyouko felt a faint hint of a blush colour her cheeks.

Sayaka however seemed oblivious to this as she responded cheekily, "Well, excuse me. I know you're probably not very comfortable with it since we're not on the best terms, but on the off chance my mom comes home tonight, it'll be easier to convince her we're just classmates having a sleepover."

_There's a very different reason I'm uncomfortable with this actually…_ Kyouko thought to herself as she watched the blue-haired girl casually step through the door, crossing the room to a dresser from which she pulled out a swatch of fabric.

"Here," she said, tossing it to the other girl, "I doubt it's very comfortable sleeping in those shorts of yours."

Catching what she saw were pajama bottoms, Kyouko couldn't help but stifle a laugh when she saw the print. "Little Mermaid? Really?"

"Shut up," Sayaka snapped, averting her eyes as her cheeks were painted red. "Anyway, my bed's pretty big, so I guess we could both sleep in it."

"Wai- What!? W-what about a futon?" This time Kyouko couldn't help but colour the blush the covered her face.

Seeing this, Sayaka simply gave the red haired girl a quizzical look before explaining; "Well, I'm worried my mom will get mad if she finds out I let someone sleep over without asking her, and if you use the futon I'll have to wash it, so she'll probably suspect something…"

"Hmmm…" was Kyouko's only response.

"Are you awake?" Kyouko hissed a few hours later, once they'd gone to bed.

"Mmm…?" Sleepily, Sayaka rolled over to face the other girl, noticing as she did so that Kyouko on the other hand was faced away from her. "What is it?"

"Can… Can I ask ya something…?" There was a hesitancy to her voice that Sayaka hadn't heard from her before. She was curious now.

"Sure."

"…That guy you made your wish for… Kyousuke or whatever. You like him, yeah?"

"Y-yes…" Sayaka stuttered, thankful that the darkness hid her blush. Where was this coming from?

There was silence for a moment before Kyouko spoke again. "…What would you do if he kissed you?"

"WHAT?" Sayaka bolted upright, looking back down at the girl who seemed even redder than usual.

As she watched, Kyouko also sat up, locking her gaze with the blue eyed girl beside her. She said nothing, her face serious, waiting for Sayaka to answer.

"…Well… I don't know… Kissing him back would be the obvious thing to do, wouldn't it?"

"What if you weren't expecting it? If ya didn't know he liked you and then he suddenly kissed you?"

Where was all this coming from? "Um… I'd be surprised, I guess. I don't really think that would change the situation much though, since I like him and all…" Why was she saying all this? She didn't even know Kyouko very well, nor did they get along most of the time. Realizing this, Sayaka let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"…What if _I _kissed you?"

"Huh?"

There was a loud rustling of blankets and the next thing Sayaka knew she was laying on her back, her eyes wide as a pair of soft lips were crushed against her own.

Her mind was in a whirl. Kyouko was… kissing her? But why?

Acting on impulse, she pushed Kyouko away, sitting back up so that she was able to meet the gaze of the girl now kneeling in front of her. "What the hell was that!?" she demanded, wiping her mouth.

The red haired girl sat in silence, her eyes averted and her head bowed slightly, before she said in a voice barely over a whisper, "Could you forget that happened?"

"Like hell I can! Is this some sick kind of joke to you!? That was my first kiss, dammit! What did you expect me to do?"

There was another moment of silence before Kyouko finally flicked her eyes so that they met with Sayaka's, her expression more serious than the blue haired girl had ever seen it. "I was kinda hoping you'd react like ya would if I were Kyousuke."

Sayaka found herself at a loss for words. What was that supposed to mean? Did Kyouko mean that she felt _that_ way towards her? That couldn't be, could it?

And yet as she looked at the blushing girl before her, she found herself leaning forward to embrace her.

"I… I don't think of you that way…" she whispered nervously, "but… I think I may be able to once I get to know you a bit more. I still like Kyousuke of course, but… honestly, I kind of doubt he feels the same towards me." She laughed humourlessly at this, realizing as she said it that it had been something she'd known unconsciously for a while and had just never been willing to admit to herself.

"That's perfectly fine with me," Kyouko said, though Sayaka noticed as the two pulled away from each other that the other girl had tears swimming in her eyes. Were they tears of sadness or happiness? Or perhaps a mixture of both?

"Hey, don't cry. Everything's alright, 'kay?" she murmured, lifting a hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped. Kyouko simply nodded, smiling slightly at the gesture.

Contemplating what might become of their relationship, the two laid back down, fingers entwined as they drifted off to dreams of magic and witches.

* * *

_**A/N:** __And finally here's the KyouSaya fic that I'd been wanting to write since the beginning of the year! ...And you're only getting it now even though I wrote it a month ago since I completely forgot that I hadn't posted it on here yet... Anyway, I hope you liked it! \(^0^)/_

Puella Magi Madoka Magica and it's characters are owned and created by Shaft. I own nothing but my imagination.


End file.
